Backfired
by Gwynhafra86
Summary: -Crack Pairing- He was supposed to be the trickster of Rikkai, but one infuriating data master has always been able to avade his pranks. What happens when the trickster's trick backfires? Yanagi X Niou


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I only own my crack muse. XD**

**Warning: Crack Pairing. Shonen-ai fic.**

**Pairing: Yanagi X Niou**

**Backfired**

By: Gwynhafra86

He prided himself to be the trickster of Rikkai Dai, one who could send the non-regulars into months of trauma, and one who could drive his fellow regulars up the wall. In fact, he lost count of the amount of times his doubles partner had sighed and given him up as a lost case, or the amount of times he made Sanada explode...but his plans were so well thought out that Akaya was always the one to take the brunt of the vice-captain's rage, while he remains scot-free.

Niou placed his customary smirk on his face, though inwardly he was frowning. Sadly, his record as a trickster wasn't perfect though, for there was one regular he had never managed to trick. He had attempted, to date, at least 23 pranks on a certain brunette data master, and out of that amount, 23 times were failures, which meant that he had a hundred percent failure rate when it came to Yanagi...in fact, he was so frustrated that he was beginning to _sound_ like Yanagi now. That was truly disturbing.

Granted, that Yanagi was Rikkai's data master, and one of the three Rikkai demons to boot, but there must be a limit to how much of a human computer he could be. Somehow, his calculations never failed, and some way or another he'd be able to worm himself out of whatever trouble or prank Niou had in store for him, and he did that almost effortlessly, not even batting an eyelid (then again, his eyes were always closed anyway)

Niou gave a sigh, closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree, his brilliant mind working on yet another strategy, and randomly deciding on which victim to choose this round. The lot fell on Sanada, and he had to supress a snicker as he pictured what he could do to the vice-captain later.

"You know. Genichirou is not going to be very pleased with you later." A voice spoke up abruptly.

Niou's eyes opened again, and he found Yanagi standing before him, writing into that dreadful notebook of his. The trickster got to his feet, so that the height difference between them wouldn't be so obvious, and he put on his most innocent face. "I don't know what..." 

"You're talking about, was what you wanted to say right?" Yanagi was using that annoying habit of his again. Niou would very much prefer to complete his own sentences, thank you very much, but Yanagi seemed to think it his duty to complete everyone's sentences for them anyway. "It would seem I'm right." The data master remained a perfect picture of calmness as he said nothing more, jotting down something in his notebook. "There is an 89 percent chance your going to play a prank around 3-4pm, which is during practice later, and a 99 percent chance your target today is Genichirou, however because Sanada isn't feeling too well today, there is a 75 percent chance he'd make Akaya collect the items in the clubroom, and your prank would land on him instead, and that will have a 30 percent chance of Akaya going into devil mode and creating havoc in the courts. We'd then have a 300 percent increase in laps today." He snapped his notebook shut once he had finished his report. "Does that fit into your plans, Niou-kun?"

Niou was still trying to digest all those percentages, while feeling rather disturbed that Yanagi could say all that in one breath. The Rikkai data master didn't say anything else, though he gave Niou one last glance and(...was that actually a smirk at the corner of his lips?) left calmly.

"Puri" Niou frowned. That guy was downright infuriating. If he didn't play at least one successful prank on that guy, he'd rather not graduate from junior high.

That resolve was further strengthened later...for everything Yanagi had calculated had come to pass after all.

---

Niou was trying very hard not to smirk throughout the day. He'd figured out the best way to bully Yanagi. If he wanted to prank him, he'd need some information on him, and what better way than to raid his locker. 

He tried not to wear his thoughts on his face though. Even the smallest twitch would give Yanagi a mountainful of data to keep track on. Yagyuu knew him well enough to detect his evil plans though, and his doubles partner gave a sigh. "Why do I feel sorry for someone in the club already?"

"Puri" Was his only reply to that.

He had timed it perfectly. Sanada would be giving them drills later, and he managed to bribe Akaya into creating havoc in the courts, just enough to create a diversion for him to sneak off to the clubroom. He didn't need that long anyway. Just around 10 minutes was enough.

Surely enough, when trouble struck, the rest of the regulars were chasing Kirihara around, with Sanada leading the pack (waving his racket around like a kendo stick). Niou slipped away with the grace of a cat, and he picked the lock to Yanagi's locker.

He was not surprised to find it more of a library than a locker, with a whole stack of notebooks in there. There were also a lot of pictures in there. 

"Now then...let's see if he has any picture of girls..." he snickered to himself as he picked the stack up and glanced at it. Flipping through the pictures, he first paled...then flushed.

For each and every one of them was a picture of _him_

"What on earth..." he muttered to himself, grabbing the notebooks and flipping through them. These weren't data notebooks. They were scrapbooks, all about him.

There was a splash, signaling that someone had entered the clubroom. Niou had booby-trapped the door earlier on after all. Niou tried his best to restore all the items to their original place and snuck behind a shelf to hide.

The thud of footsteps approached. Niou thought it strange that the person hadn't made a sound at all when he was pranked. He held his breath and tried to melt in with the silence.

The footsteps stopped before the locker. There was complete silence after that, and Niou vaguely wondered what the person was doing. In fact, it had gotten so quiet that Niou wondered if the person had left the clubroom. 

"You've missed one photograph." A voice breathed near his ear.

Niou gave a yelp, but a hand covered his mouth, muffling the sound. He realized that the person was no other than Yanagi himself. That guy...when did he manage to sneak up to him without him realizing it?

As he noticed the photograph in Yanagi's hand, he remembered his discovery earlier on, and his realization that Yanagi might have some 'not so nice' motives towards him. It didn't help that Yanagi's eyes were currently open, and there was an almost predetory look in his gaze.

"That was not very nice of you, to go through my locker. Well...that was within my calculations anyway." He spoke up, his face close to Niou's. 

Niou then realized that he was the one tricked. Yanagi had planted all that in his locker after knowing that Niou was going to ransack it, and by doing so it was like an indirect confession to him, one which Niou had to find out for himself.

He noticed that Yanagi was drenched, his Rikkai uniform sticking to his skin, outlining his form in a way that was quite disturbing (especially since Niou's feelings were highly sensitized after finding those pictures). His prank actually worked this round, or was that within Yanagi's calculations too? To distract his gaze? If that was the case, Niou had to admit it but it was effective.

Yanagi brought his face closer still, and he had a hand behind Niou's head, preventing Niou from moving away. "I would like a compensation for your invasion of my privacy. What do you say, Niou-kun?" 

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, or a warning, more like. Yanagi closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Niou's. Niou's emotions had been waging a battle in him for a while now, and in spite of the confusion, one thought floated to the front of his mind. Yanagi...was a damn good kisser. Did he have all that calculated too?

For once, the trickster's mind failed him as it fled to lala land, returning only after Yanagi had ended the kiss. Yanagi gave him another kiss, on his cheek this time, close to his ear, and spoke in that low, data master voice of his. One which contained a hundred percent certainty.

"I'll be making you mine. You had better prepared for that." Niou didn't need to see it, but he knew, that Yanagi was smirking.

**The End**

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

-Gwyn86


End file.
